Weed of Sorrows
by NefariaBlack
Summary: The duplicity of Severus Snape catches up with him. One-shot written for several prompts. AU, warnings inside


_Author's Notes: Another work for the forum prompts., listed at the end._

 _AU - Delphini was born during the First Wizarding War, the same year as Harry._

 _Warning for character death. Read on and let me know what you think._

 _Word count – 1.656_

* * *

 **Weed of Sorrows**

Something was not quite right with him. His mind felt off, everything seemed to be moving slower, much slower, than usual. His students spoke at an obnoxious pace, aggravating him beyond measure. It was only when he answered an absurd question that he realized _he_ was slower, too. Not too, actually. _He_ was the slow one. He had to take his time answering, making sure he used entire sentences, preferably in a coherent manner.

An impertinent Gryffindor dared ask if he was all right, and he gave the girl a morose glare, trying to use his persona to conceal his inadmissible state. The expression on the girl's face told him that it was not working. She was puzzled, not scared. She should have been terrified.

"Class dismissed," he ordered his students, managing to keep the bite in his tone, "Have you not heard me?" He nearly growled when none of the students moved. The Slytherins were quick to obey then, stuffing their books, parchments and quills into the satchels. But the Gryffindors took their sweet time, exchanging baffled comments about how Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts, _the_ Dungeon Bat, had just dismissed a class early.

He did his best to remain standing, but once the last student was out the door he collapsed onto the closest chair. He felt very sick then, and let his head fall into the cradle of his arms, on the desk. He needed help, quickly. He reached for his wand, and raised his head to try and cast his Patronus. He stopped, for the door to his classroom was coming ajar once more.

A Slytherin girl with long, curly hair came through the door. She seemed a bit out of sorts. His sight was hazy now, and he couldn't see her face properly, but the entire castle recognized the demure walk of this girl.

She was Malfoy's niece, even if she had been raised by a couple of wizards that had Dumbledore's trust. Still, her summers were spent mostly at the Manor, and Narcissa had obviously groomed her niece to the high Pure-blood standards. She was a proper Slytherin Princess, a leader made of an intricate weave of good manners, wit, magical prowess, and intimidation.

"Professor Snape? I went downstairs," came the light, high voice of Delphini, "and asked Professor Slughorn for something that could help you. He was very alarmed by your condition. He's coming, but he sent me ahead with this."

The vial she extended him was made of dark crystal, and he couldn't see the potion inside. He noticed the intricate bracelet on her right wrist. It was made of gold, which was an unusual choice for a student. He had seen girls discuss such frivolities over meals at the Great Hall, as if the accessory that their uniform would inevitably hide was of vital importance. But proper jewellery like that was usually reserved for the Yule Ball. And most definitely not concealed.

When he reached for the vial, she turned her hand slightly, and he could see the emerald pendant dangling from the bracelet. It lay encased in two small hands, which clung to it possessively. The piece was suddenly very familiar, but his brain was simply not up to the task of placing it in his memories.

"What is this?" The girl was one of his favourites, for sure, and one to be carefully cultivated, but distrust was part of his nature.

"Professor Slughorn said it would help with the dizziness and the nausea, but never told me its name, Professor."

She stood pristinely before him, composed despite her run. He knew who this girl truly was, but, for reasons he could not understand, Lord Voldemort had yet to claim his heiress. She bore an uncanny similarity to her mother, so the school had seen clearly through the façade of her adoption, but they all believed her to be a Lestrange.

His head spun so badly in that moment that he threw his cares to the wind and tossed the potion down his throat. It was Slughorn's batch after all. He thought it weird that he couldn't taste anything, though he felt the heavy liquid travel down to his stomach.

His instincts kicked in then. Tasteless, odourless. This was not some sort of anti-emetic draught. He dropped the vial and heard it crash on the hardwood floor. She had a dangerous smile on, one he recognized as the perfect mixture of Lord Voldemort's pleased look after a successful mission and Bellatrix wicked smile before going on one.

And then he remembered the pendant from a meeting many years ago, when he was a young man just out of Hogwarts, trying to earn his place among the Death Eaters. There was a gathering at the Malfoys that day, in the luxurious gardens of the Manor. That emerald had not been a pendant that day, but the clasp of Lord Voldemort's robes.

"You know," he gasped, and his dark eyes went wide.

"Yes, I know," and her voice was so similar to His then that Severus felt compelled to push the chair away from her. This was all very wrong.

"Expelliarmus," she enchanted, no inflection to her voice whatsoever. His wand flew from his hand to hers and disappeared in her school robes.

Everything came crashing down on him. Waves of reality and fear that broke on his mind. There was no help coming, she had never been to Professor Slughorn's class. She had somehow made him sick, so sick that the class would be dismissed and she would have the time to do the rest. Alone with him.

He shouldn't have trusted someone that resembled Bellatrix that much. She hated him, she had probably taught her daughter to hate him, too.

"What was in that vial? What have you poisoned me with?" All he could think about was getting to his rooms. If he could get there, he could get a bezoar. That would probably buy him enough time to get the proper antidote.

"You, with your fancy robes that you like to flap around when you walk. It never crossed your mind, did it?" she sounded absolutely superior, absolutely disdainful, absolutely lethal, "I laced your breakfast with a smidge of Drink of Despair, just enough to ensure that you would be sick during first period. I got a House-Elf to set a very particular cup for you, today."

Her smile had only grown. She was licking her bottom lip in excitement, just like her mother did, caressing her wand just like her father. And it was a terrifying vision. Snape tried to get up from his chair and walk to the door. Whatever she had poisoned him with, there was a chance of survival if he reached his chambers.

"Mother was right. You are a greasy git," she drawled, not bothering to prevent his attempt at an escape, "you betrayed my Father, so I came to serve you justice."

He managed a couple of steps before his legs faltered and he saw dark spots of pain, right before they erupted in flashes of bright light when his head hit the boards. He turned his body up, eyes lost on the dragon skeleton hanging over him. Then she joined the dragon, watching him writhe in pain from above.

"Tell me what it was, girl," he snarled as he forced his body to move and started crawling across the floor.

Delphini laughed. Crystal clear and mirthful. Bellatrix used to laugh like that, he remembered. She moved with him, taking measured, slow steps by his side. She pointed her wand at the door and locked it.

"A Potions Master that cannot tell what he has just had to drink?"

His brain was reeling, going through every poison she could have used on him. Drink of Despair wouldn't do this in such a small amount. Baneberry was not odourless, and no dark vials would hide the colour of blood it had.

"Fine then, I'll tell you," she said, taking a few more steps and sitting down on the floor, legs crossed, ahead of him, "it was something you once used to help Dumbledore in his shenanigans against the Dark Lord." She gave him a crooked smile, tilting her head.

"Wee-Weedosoros," he said, out of breath with pain. That explained the choice of a dark vial. He couldn't move anymore, it hurt too much.

"Well done, Professor," she exclaimed in a mocking tone.

"What do you think you're doing, Delphini," he asked her, fighting to breathe, "Do you think you'll be the perfect daughter of the Dark Lord? His most faithful servant? It's all an illusion, girl." He would die, that was certain, but maybe he could plant the seed of doubt in her. "If you think this has a happy ending, you haven't been paying attention."

She laughed in earnest then. She lowered her face to him, lifting his chin with her wand.

"Who said anything about a happy ending? I don't want happy, I want pure. I want my rightful place by the side of my Father, and I'll get there by ridding Him of traitors like you."

She dropped his chin, and he was too weak to hold it now. His face hit the floor, hard, and then he just lay there, unmoving, feeling wave after wave of pain wash over him. He saw it as Delphini got up and collected the vial and its stopper, Vanishing them. He saw it as she dropped his wand by his side, just out of reach. He saw it still as she walked away from him, towards the door.

His last thoughts were of the only woman he had loved, and of this dangerous weed-girl that grew under Dumbledore's nose. The bringer of all sorrows, they knew, and yet Dumbledore had passed on the chance of nipping it in the bud.

The door shut behind her. He saw no more.

* * *

 _Author's Notes: Prompts and Challenges_

 _Assignment #9 Mythology Task 10 Cattle of Geryon - Write about someone being poisoned._

 _Geek Pride Stand 2 TV Shows Game of Thrones: (dialogue) "If you think this has a happy ending, you haven't been paying attention."_

 _Geek Pride Stand 3 Mangas/animes - Death Note: (plot point) character deals his/her own justice_

 _Geek Pride Stand 4 Goodies Jewelry: (word set) accessory, fancy, gold_


End file.
